gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Gorzan
Born in southern Miredor, Gorzan was the offspring of an Elf and an Orc, the result of a vicious experiment by The Master of The Jewelled Flame. A permanent outcast, Gorzan found no home amongst either the Orcs or the Elves. Bitter and rueful, he returned to the Master, to maybe seek some welcome there. The Master was unsympathetic, and was going to destroy Gorzan. It was then that he noticed a spark of magic in the hybrid. Curious and amused, The Master began to teach Gorzan all he knew about magic. Within a few years, Gorzan had achieved great power, and had even surpassed The Master himself. One night, whilst The Master was asleep, Gorzan killed him, and took the title as his own. As the new Master of the Jeweled Flame, Gorzan began to gather a powerful army. Bitter and twisted, he vowed to destroy all those who had shunned him. He lead the mighty against the Elves of Gierra Forest, slaughtering them in their entirety, save for the women, who he captured and used for his own pleasures. He then declared himself King of Gierra, and set up a mighty fortress there. He would have then turned his attention to the Orcs, until he discovered most have them had been wiped out years earlier by a sortie from Mirador. Angry at being deprived of his revenge, Gorzan instead began to gather a harem around him. Tired of using his magic to charm women, he instead turned to those who wanted him for his power. Within 10 years, Gorzan had over 100 women, all attracted to his power, and the wealth and magic he could show them. Chief amongst these was Shian, a half-demon woman from Aega. She quickly gained his favour, and a permanent place in his bed. Shian was wily and intelligent, and told Gorzan of the immense number of Orcs in service to the Death-Queen, far to the north. Excited and hungry for revenge, Gorzan quickly lead a host north, through Aega, and the Wildlands, and onwards to Vancumar. Meanwhile, with Gorzan gone, Shian quickly slaughtered the rest of his harem, anxious to be the only heir to Gorzan's power. Gorzan met with defeat almost straight away, as the Vancumar host pushed him to the side with little effort. Rather than killing him, the Hosts leader took him to the Black Tower, to experiment on him. Angry at once again being an experiment, Gorzan killed the host leader, along with 20 other guards, and only the Death Queen herself stopped him. Smiling at his hate, she pardoned him, and offered him service in her own tower. Stunned by the beauty and power of the Death Queen, a woman who was his equal, he accepted. Gorzan quickly gained rank in the Black Tower, being second only to Kilmarien and the Death-Queen herself. Within time, Gorzan was sent to Daenor, and then on to the realm of Zar-Gorzan. Shian joined him there, happy with her 'consort's' newfound power and favour. Gorzan's fortress, The Three Towers, lies on the edge of the Forest of Lore. From there, he willingly serves the Shadowmage, and the Overlord. Gorzan is content with his power, after finally being accepted by others. He is slowly building another harem, despite Shian's efforts to eradicate the competition. Perhaps ironically, Gorzan allows only Orcs to be his personal guard. His obsession with 'fitting-in' means he desires their company more than others. So it is that Gorzan, Master of the Jewelled Flame, King of Gierra, and Lord of the Black Tower controls the most powerful territory in Ilmanor. Category:Ilmanor Category:Shadowmage Category:Dark Lords Category:Zar-Gorzan Category:Characters Category:Miredor Category:Jewelled Flame